


quit playing games (with my heart)

by jj4eva



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj4eva/pseuds/jj4eva
Summary: Jennie only wanted to finish their project but things took quite a turn.





	quit playing games (with my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> song : [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULo-wRMXTxA)

The last thing Jennie needed for this semester is a group activity.

 

To make matters worse, finals is just around the corner, the theater club is in complete shambles, being one of the principal members of the production team sure is taking up too much of her time and the group activity in particular is a research paper to be done and presented by pair.

To make matters _even_ worse, she is paired up with the darling of the entire campus, her ass of a neighbor, Lalisa Manoban, the epitome of mischief herself.

 

A dancing machine of some sort, the subject of everyone’s sexual fantasies (be it to be of any gender because of her insanely hot physical attributes), a rumored model for a clothing line, a certified party animal who barely attends her 8 A.M classes and an all-around woman of dynamics who can handle everything – except academics-related affairs.

Jennie’s prejudice goes beyond Lisa’s repute. The dancer herself is Jennie’s every day nuisance. Lucky for her, Jennie has an extensive wide-range of patience and had managed to sustain composure for a long period of time.

As much as she would _actually_ want to knock on Lisa’s door, the younger girl always appears to be absent – or if not, she would always have _guests_ coming over.

Jennie did not want to intrude, and to be frank, she’d rather do this activity all by herself.

 

But she can’t and God, there’s nothing more she loathes for than uncooperative and stubborn associates.

 

-

 

A week before the deadline, Jennie had already finished all the written works (which will take up half of their grade, by the way), had done the power point presentation herself and the only thing left to prepare for is the presentation.

 

The frustration is killing her.

 

It was a Friday night when Jisoo finds her in their wooden ‘thinking’ magic chair – as Jisoo likes to call it – surrounded with stacks of bond papers and drowning on a book.

Like literally, with her face pressed down the brown pages.

 

“Come on, Jen. At that point, you’re never going to get anything done,” Jisoo says while applying Jennie’s lipstick. Eh, she didn’t have to ask for permission anyways.

 

Jennie lifts a finger, her head still bowed down. With a muffled voice she says: “Actually, I do have everything done. Also, that’s my favorite lipstick. You better pay me the next time I buy it.”

 

“Aish, you’re really a baby. Is this how you treat an _unnie_ like me? Besides, Seulgi likes this shade,” Jennie groans in response, almost sounding like a dying whale. “Manoban’s still MIA?”

 

“I really _really_ want to get this done – she’s not in class, I don’t see her home,” At this point, Jennie’s in the verge of storming Lisa’s dorm. “She’s probably in one of those parties doing God knows what,”

 

“There, there. Don’t worry. Maybe some miracle will come knocking on your window sooner or later. It’ll be okay,” Jisoo murmurs and gives her a hug from behind, with a pat on her head. “Hey, you know what? I’ll be meeting a bunch of people tonight at Sooyoung’s. Before I come home, I’ll be sure to get her number for you,”

 

Now, that’s comforting.

 

Jennie’s face lights up in the slightest. “Okay, but how?”

 

“Trust me, I have my ways.”

 

With that Jisoo gives her a wink before bidding her goodbye.

 

-

 

Jennie did trust Jisoo’s words.

 

Oh well, most of it, yes. But what she didn’t expect was, something – or rather someone, will come knocking on her window.

 

Nevertheless, it wasn’t a miracle. Not one bit. And _it_ didn’t knock.

 

Just before sleep crept on Jennie’s system after getting tired of worrying about the stupid damn project, then comes Lalisa Manoban shooting herself inside Jennie and Jisoo’s dorm window with all her crowning glory.

 

Jennie then wipes her eyes in disbelief of what she’s seeing before her eyes, instantly checking the time.

 

1 in the morning.

 

The fuck.

 

“What . . . Are you doing here?” Jennie asks with a rather exhausted tone than a surprised one. This is nothing unusual, not if you’re in college and you have a Lisa Manoban next door. 

 

The inquiry is ignored by Lisa, who is then moving in quick pace, as if looking for somewhere to hide.

 

“Lisa!”

 

They both hear a call outside – just as where Lisa came from.

 

“I said–,” Jennie is about to question her trespassing again but interrupted by Lisa’s actions and a flashlight on their window.

 

Lisa is quick to react. Jennie’s single bed is now occupied by two people, long, slender fingers are over her mouth and the scent of alcohol and an addicting fragrance of perfume fill her system all of a sudden.

 

Oh yeah, she also feels the person who caused her trouble all week long in such close proximity that she can’t breathe.

 

Jennie, with her eyes wide from shock, tries to free herself from the girl, but her protests are no use when she feels a hand on her waist to hold her down.

 

 “Shh. . . Just a few seconds,”

 

Lisa’s soft and low whisper tickled Jennie’s ear.

 

Fuck.

 

Jennie relents.

 

A few more seconds.

 

“She’s not here,”

 

Lisa sighs.

 

Jennie turns her lampshade on at once. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“Who are _you_?” Lisa appears to be just as dumbfounded, “Did we . . . perhaps sleep together?”

 

“Christ,” Jennie immediately stands up from the bed, arms crossed. “That’s _so_ typical of you. You wish–,”

 

“But you’re in–,”

 

“No. God, no. _You_ are in my bed.”  

 

Jennie is not having it.

 

“Oh fuck – this isn’t my room.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

Lisa laughs. The audacity.

 

“Okay, look, I’m sorry but oh my God, who wears unicorn pajamas in college?”

 

Jennie gives herself a look on what she’s wearing, and just then she feels the heat rising up her cheeks.

 

_Fuck._

 

“God, I’ve had enough of you – can you please just leave?”

 

Jennie howls in fumes, mad as much as she is embarrassed, she can’t take this anymore and all she wants is some rest.

 

Lisa halts her laughing fit, “Geez. I just pointed out your pajamas.”

 

She doesn’t even know about the project. _Of course_.

 

“Leave,”

 

Lisa follows with Jennie slamming the door in her face, completely stunned by the older girl’s attitude.

 

Jennie slumps herself to the cushions, rethinking of what the fuck just happened. Jisoo texted all right, with a smiley and the promise. That only made Jennie’s thoughts flying in thin air as the hours tick by.

The moments are raw to her memory – Lisa coming inside her dorm, Lisa on her bed, Lisa’s voice, smell, laugh and her whole being – and Jennie just wants to think that none of it ever happened.

 

-

 

Saturday morning came, along with something on Jennie’s door.

 

It was a sandwich and a box of milk, topped up with a little pink post-it. Jisoo picks up the food, awed when she discovers it’s for her roommate.

 

“Your secret admirer left this at the door!” Jisoo sing-songs when she waltzes in the kitchen.

 

Jennie didn’t seem to notice as she diligently checks emails and other assignments she needed to comply.

 

“Doing homework on a Saturday? That is _so_ 2018,”

 

 “Jisoo . . . It’s 2018.”

 

“That’s the point,” Jennie tsked when Jisoo giggles and hands over Jennie’s package. “This one’s for you.”

 

Okay, _this_ is nothing Jennie expected. For all she knows, Valentines is long over but when she read the note – she clearly didn’t see it coming.

 

_Hi neighbor!_

_I’m very sorry for last night._

_I hope this healthy breakfast makes up for it :)_

_Have a nice day ahead!_

**_L.S_ **

 

“Man, are you sure you just woke up?” Jisoo comments while sipping on her morning coffee. “You didn’t put any sort of tint or blush last night, right? Your cheeks are blazing red!”

 

The frustration only grows underneath Jennie’s skin.

 

-

 

Later on that afternoon, Jennie is on the magic chair, having a staring contest with the tree outside her window.

 

“I already gave you her number. Just text her or say good bye to your project.”

 

Right.

 

-

 

 **Jennie Kim [6:03 PM** ]: Hi! This is Jennie Kim, I’m your partner for Mr. Baek’s research paper to be presented this Friday.

 **Jennie Kim [6:03 PM]** : Since you weren’t coming in class, can we arrange a meet-up tomorrow? I already have all the work done – we just need to prepare for the presentation.

 

 **Lisa Manoban [6:10 PM]** : Uh

 **Lisa Manoban [6:10 PM]** : Who’s Mr. Baek again?

 

-

 

“Jisoo . . . I swear I can’t–“

 

“Just endure it, sister.”

 

-

 

 **Jennie Kim [6:12 PM]** : Our professor in Organic Chemistry?

 

 **Lisa Manoban [6:12 PM]** : Oh right

 **Lisa Manoban [6:13 PM]** : Yea ok I’ll come

 

 **Jennie Kim [6:13 PM]** : 4pm in the school café. Sounds good?

 

 **Lisa Manoban: [6:15 PM]** : Sure

 

-

 

Jennie leaves the dorm a few minutes before 4, equipped with everything she will need later only to be surprised by a figure standing by her door.

 

It’s Lisa, and if they weren’t neighbors – Jennie would’ve mistaken her to be waiting for someone (waiting for her).

 

“Enjoyed the breakfast?” Lisa gives her a smile, one that is so irresistible Jennie wants to straight up punch her right in her adorable little face for giving her constant headaches the past week.

 

“No,” Jennie walks past her with cold shoulders. “But thanks.”

 

Lisa follows to catch up. “Hey, I’m sorry – for insulting your pajamas and intruding your dorm at the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, sure,”

 

They walk side by side pretty distant as they both stroll down the streets of the university on the way to the café.

 

“The weather is nice, isn’t it?” Lisa comments, trying to converse with the other girl when they reach the destination. 

 

Jennie tries to open the door, with her other hand full because of the laptop she’s holding. “Yeah, no one asked.”  

 

“Okay, ice queen.” Lisa holds the door for her. “So this is where you’re going, huh?”

 

“Stop stating the obvious.”

 

“Funny because I also happen to meet someone here,” She looks at her phone, “right at this moment.”

 

“I know. Now can you please stop talking until we finish this project?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Jennie finds a table for the two of them before Lisa could respond.

 

“You’re–!”

 

-

 

Jennie is in the middle of proof-reading the Methodology, Lisa is across her drinking iced tea, studying their supposed script.

 

“So, unicorns?”

 

Jennie glares and Lisa hides her mocking face with the paper. 

 

-

 

“You could’ve just called me sooner,”

 

“I didn’t have your number before last night, dumbass.”

 

 “But how did you get it though?”

 

-

 

A few hours later after explaining everything to Lisa with great difficulty (she attended the class ONCE) and sharing quiet stares (glares) with each other – they had finally finished everything they needed to do and decides to call it a day, not unless Lisa had sparked another conversation.

 

“That’s basically it,” Jennie picks up the remaining papers for her to keep. “Since we’re just basically neighbors, you can text me if you have questions.”

 

“Oh okay,” Lisa nods, “I do have a question to ask, though.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me we should work on this the night I invaded your dorm?”

 

Jennie says with no hesitations: “I didn’t think Chemistry actually piqued your interest. To tell you the truth, I didn’t expect you to participate.”

 

“If I only knew I had such a hot partner then I would gladly participate,”

 

“What?”

 

_“What?”_

 

Lisa sips on her remaining iced tea.

 

Jennie nurses her cup of coffee.

 

“Why were you running?”

 

“So, what, we’re playing 20 questions now?” She stifles a laugh.

 

Jennie is right about done in packing her things, but she could spare a minute or two. “Just answer it, Manoban.”

 

“I lost a bet. Did you eat the sandwich?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t know – you could’ve put poison in there or God knows what,”

 

Lisa acts dramatic. “Ouch, I’m offended.”

 

“Why don’t you attend classes?”

 

“Because I’m busy spying on my totally hot neighbor,” Lisa blurts out, “Oops, that slipped.”

 

“Stalker,” Jennie almost choked on her drink. “And I could hardly believe that.”

 

“Why? You’re always looking out for me aren’t you?”

 

Jennie couldn’t answer and turned her gaze away, but tries her hardest anyway. “I–I check the class attendance plus, I’m your neighbor.”

 

“For all I know, you could be the one stalking me, stalker.” Lisa smirks and Jennie wants to punch her face again. “Have you been crushing on me, Miss Jennie?”

 

“It’s not your turn,” Jennie is blushing and so is Lisa, thank God no one between the both of them has pointed that out. She shifts the topic. “Are you really a model?”

 

“Yes. Do you have a thing for your roommate or you’re just a really good friend?”

 

“The latter,” Jennie thinks quickly. “Have you ever dated someone seriously?”

 

“Now, that’s too personal,” Lisa laughs at the question, but Jennie’s gaze is serious. “I haven’t. Ever been in a relationship?”

 

“All nothing serious,” Jennie sips on her coffee. “What about the girls you take to your dorm?”

 

“They’re not you – are you jealous?”

 

Jennie assumes Lisa to be taking this nonsensical more than her but she isn’t. Not in the slightest.

 

“You wish,” Lies. “Are you jealous of my roommate?”

 

“No, if we’re both not telling the truth, then no. Why the unicorn pajamas?”

 

“Simple. Because they’re cute and comfy,”

 

Jennie sets down her now empty cup.

 

“Hmm, you’d probably be cuter without anything,”

 

_“What?”_

 

“You heard me.”


End file.
